Nick Bakay
|birthplace =Buffalo, New York, U.S. |deathdate = |deathplace = |yearsactive =1990–present |occupation =Actor, writer, voice actor, comedian, sportscaster |spouse = |website =http://www.nickbakay.com/ }} Nick Bakay (pronounced , ; born October 8, 1959) is an American writer, actor, voice actor, comedian and sportscaster. He is best known as the voice of Salem Saberhagen on ABC/The WB's Sabrina, the Teenage Witch and Sabrina, the Animated Series, and Norbert Beaver on The Angry Beavers. He played Karl on the Fox series 'Til Death as well as serving as a producer of the show until it was canceled by FOX. Career Nick Bakay showed the true breadth of his talent in his work for the National Lampoon magazine. He was the creator and writer of Evil Clown comics, starring Frenchy T. Clown. He also wrote the classic piece "The Dark Side of Pat Sajak". He was indeed one of the most darkly talented writers of his generation, his patented quips and riffs always walking the razors edge of acceptability. Then he got a sitcom gig doing the voice of a teen witch's cat. Bakay served as a writer on Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. He is also the voice of Salem Saberhagen. Bakay also served as a writer for the cartoon series Sabrina, the Animated Series, and as the voice of Norbert on The Angry Beavers. Bakay is also an avid sport writer and commentator. He writes a weekly column for NFL.com called "Nick Bakay's Manly House of Football", as well as occasional columns for ESPN.com and ESPN The Magazine. He appears on Sportscenter on ESPN Wednesday and Thursday mornings during NFL season, and has frequently done segments on NFL Total Access on NFL Network. Bakay also has guest hosted many episodes of Up Close and Talk2, as well as contributed to Jim Rome Is Burning and several other sports shows. Early in his career he wrote the storylines for the Evil Clown Comics series which appeared in National Lampoon magazine. From 1993-1994, he was a writer for the comedy sketch series In Living Color, and appeared as Stu Dunfy, the host of the fictional game show The Dirty Dozens. He worked at Comedy Central, writing and appearing on numerous shows, including Night After Night with Allan Havey and Sports Monster. Beginning in 2000, Bakay worked as a producer on the CBS hit comedy, King of Queens, where he also wrote and acted in several episodes. He co-wrote the 2009 comedy film Paul Blart: Mall Cop with King of Queens star Kevin James. In 2006, Bakay created, wrote, and voiced a cartoon for Comedy Central called The Adventures of Baxter and McGuire, which was nominated for an Emmy in the "Best Broadband Comedy" category. Currently, Bakay serves as a producer for and acts on the Fox comedy, 'Til Death. Guest appearances He has guest starred on many TV sitcoms. In the Seinfeld episode ("The Smelly Car"), Bakay plays Elaine's boyfriend who in the beginning of the episode is so great because he "pillages and plunders," but later on, he can't bear being with Elaine because of the intense body odor she acquired from being in Jerry's car. In the That '70s Show episode "Ski Trip", he plays Gus, a gay truck driver attracted to Kelso; he also stars in another episode of That '70s Show as the voice of Donna's journal, and in "An Eric Forman Christmas" as the voice of Santa Claus in Eric's Rankin-Bass-modeled dream. He also had a recurring role as a priest on the show King of Queens on which he also served as a producer. In the popular sitcom "Ellen" Bakay starred as bookstore employee Lloyd in the 10th episode of the 2nd series, alongside comedian Ellen DeGeneres. He has also reprised his role as "Salem" on the TV series Sabrina the Teenage Witch and he also had roles on The Simpsons and Boy Meets World. Bakay was the sidekick on two late night talk shows, Night After Night with Allan Havey and Dennis Miller's short-lived show. Personal life Bakay was born in Buffalo, New YorkNick Bakay and graduated from Kenyon College in 1981.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0048169/bio Bakay met his wife Robin while working at Comedy Central, where she was writing and producing on-air promos. They married in February 1994, and now live in West Hollywood along with a dog and two cats, one of whom is named Salem, for his character on Sabrina. He is a Buffalo Bills and Buffalo Sabres fan. He is still friends with Angry Beavers co-star Richard Horvitz. References External links * Official Website * Category:1959 births Category:Actors from New York Category:American comedians Category:American television actors Category:American television sports announcers Category:American voice actors Category:Kenyon College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Buffalo, New York Category:Writers from New York de:Nick Bakay es:Nick Bakay fr:Nick Bakay nl:Nick Bakay pl:Nick Bakay ru:Бэкей, Ник